Bedfellows
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: (Complete. It also has companion piece Two Weeks) Ginny went to get up and found she couldn't. Her legs and Harry's were tangled up and he was still sleeping soundly. Merlin, she had never been in this situation before.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: This may start off dark, but trust me it gets lighter and fun. This takes place after the final battle. Thanks to my beta twinsofthesky. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyone who had lived through a war knew that there was no happily ever after. Every family -- wizard or muggle -- were affected. Families were broken, lives were shattered and picking up the pieces was not possible for some.  
  
Harry Potter, the man that survived, had continued his fight against the dark, along with his best friend Ron Weasley. He had become somewhat desensitized and was called 'young Moody' by some. Hermione had said she thought he was suffering from posttraumatic stress syndrome for most his life.  
  
At the Weasley household, Ginny Weasley had struggled to fill the spot left vacant by her mother, the great Molly Weasley. She had died protecting young children in Diagon Alley. Ginny's father and older brothers had been there too. Her father had held her mother as she took her final breath. It was hard on him. Harder than Ginny believed he actually let on to many.  
  
Percy, too was gone. Her uptight brother, who had once turned against the family, was gone, without any time to forgive and forget for petty arguments.  
  
Upon the death of her beloved mother and often picked on older brother, Ginny had tried to run the house. She fixed breakfast, lunch and dinner when she was home from Hogwarts. Upon graduation, she had applied to University to become a spell slicer, or someone who discovers the weaknesses in spells. She had worked part-time at university as a caregiver in the preschool. She had taken classes that let her be home to help her father and had insisted that the family breakfast held on Sunday would continue, despite her mother's death.  
  
This is how things had gone for a semester, until finally Arthur Weasley sat his daughter down. He had insisted she get her own flat and move out. He was fine, he had said. He could handle things for himself. He was an old man and she had her own life ahead of her. He wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
So that is how Ginny Weasley found herself in a flat, with the promise that the Sunday dinners would continue at her father's house. Of course, her job at the university didn't pay that much, so the flat was in an area that Ron had termed 'beer row.' With taverns all around her, Ginny let her family and friends know that if for some reason or another they needed a place to sleep it off, they could stay at her flat.  
  
That is what began this whole mess.  
  
It was 2:30 in the morning. Ginny had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago after studying for an exam the next day. She stumble a bit before saying a lighting charm. The noise from the tavern downstairs had calmed down and she really wasn't expecting anyone.  
  
Thump, thump, thump.  
  
Who is at the bloody door thought Ginny groggily, as she made her way from her bedroom to the door. Wearing her normal long shirt to sleep in, she hoped it wasn't anyone important and that nothing was wrong.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Ginny it's me," came Harry's voice.  
  
Quickly, she unlocked the four locks on her door. Only Harry and members of her immediate family and their wives could get by her wards there, so she didn't need to take any of them down. Opening the door, Ginny took a moment to process the sight. Both drunk, with alcohol fumes emitting from them, stood Harry, who was holding up a very drunk Ron.  
  
"Get in a fight with Hermione again?" Ginny asked, helping Harry to get a hold of Ron.  
  
"What else?" Harry asked as he helped usher Ron into the single bed in the only spare room in the house. "Sometimes I wonder how they ever manage to stay married."  
  
A laugh escaped Ginny's lips as her brother sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry, he can stay here for tonight," Ginny said. "I'm sure Hermione will be here first thing in the morning looking for him."  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll just try to apper - appertate?," Harry stuttered in his tipsy state. "Ah, hell I'm going home."  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Ginny said. "You're pissed. You're staying here tonight. I'm not having you splice yourself."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said meekly.  
  
"Good," she said, taking him in her room. "You can take my bed. I'll sleep in the chair."  
  
Harry took a look around Ginny's apartment from the doorway to her room. Ginny really didn't have that much. There was just an old beat up chair, small table and a telly in the living room. Her room just had a queen bed and a dresser.  
  
"I'm not kicking you out of your bed," he said turning to face Ginny.  
  
"Nonsense, Harry. You just got back from an assignment. Merlin knows what you were sleeping on."  
  
"Rocks and bugs and I think what Snape used to put in his hair," he muttered.  
  
Ginny snickered. "See you need something soft to sleep on. I'll take the chair."  
  
Harry looked back into the living room. He knew how uncomfortable that chair was. It should really be in a trash bin somewhere instead of Ginny's flat. She really needed some more furniture in here.  
  
"No couch yet?"  
  
"Well if you flat crashers ever get around to it you can buy me one," she said before putting one of her fingers to her chin as if she was thinking something. " Maybe I'll charge rent."  
  
"I'm not letting you sleep on the chair, Gin. I don't even know how anyone can sit in it. Can't we just share the bed?"  
  
Ginny's heart dropped to her knees. What in the world was he suggesting? Surely not. Harry wouldn't suggest that and she wouldn't do that.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer, Gin."  
  
"Fine," Ginny relented. Thinking to herself that she would stay up a while and wait. Harry would go to sleep and she would sleep in the chair. "But I have something to do in the kitchen first. You go lay down."  
  
Harry nodded as Ginny made her way to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate, sipping it slowly. After a while she didn't hear anything in the house (other than Ron's snores), and decided Harry was asleep. She made her way over to the chair and grabbed the throw over it. Snuggling up, she tried to make herself comfortable. After a few moments, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She was awoken sometime later as a loud booming voice echoed in her ears and a pair of arms picked her up and dashed into the other room.  
  
"Damn it woman, get into bed!" came Harry's voice as he literally threw Ginny on the bed. Ginny was shocked for a moment as she saw Harry clad in only a pair of boxers and an undershirt. Harry had always slept in his boxers and a shirt, but she hadn't seen him in them for a long time.  
  
Promptly, Harry climbed into bed and Ginny found herself lying between him and the wall. Then Harry just wrapped an arm around her waist and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ginny tried to move for a minute, but Harry had a death grip around her.  
  
"Oh well," she thought, as her mind began to get groggy and turned to sleep instead of the fact she was sleeping next to a scarcely clad Harry.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up to hear a voice asking where she was. Slowly, she forced her eyes open. A few rays of sunshine broke through the curtain hitting the foot of her bed. Merlin, she was glad her first class wasn't until this afternoon. Then she heard a voice from the living room called out.  
  
"Ginny? Is Ron here?"  
  
Ginny went to get up and found she couldn't. Her legs and Harry's were tangled up and he was still sleeping soundly. Merlin, she had never been in this situation before.  
  
As quickly and as quietly she could, she managed to get herself out of bed. She had just managed to untangle herself from Harry, and get out of bed when a knock sounded on the bedroom door.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny opened the door to see Hermione looking back at her.  
  
"He's in the spare room," Ginny said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. Then she looked over Ginny's shoulder. A blush rushed over Hermione's face as she started speaking rapidly. "Oh, well, I'll just take Ron and go."  
  
"Huh?" Ginny turned around with a confused expression on her face to see Harry was already out of bed and was putting on his trousers over his boxers. Ginny turned back to Hermione who was starting to walk away. "It's not what it looks like. You see -"  
  
"I'm just going to get Ron," Hermione said rushing to the spare bedroom.  
  
"No, you see," Ginny started, but Hermione had already disappeared into the spare room.  
  
"I'm going to go too, Gin," Harry said, grabbing his jacket to leave. "Thanks for a place to crash and the good night sleep."  
  
"Anytime," Ginny sighed and got ready for the day.  
  
Little did she know that 'anytime' would be that night. 


	2. Back again?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us all over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I am amazed by all the reviews. This is beta read thanks to twinsofthesky. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Meanwhile I might post a companion piece of things that will happen between chapters 4 and 5. ===========================================================================  
  
Someone was pounding on the door again. Ginny, eyebrows raised, was surprised she could hear it over the pumping music and loud voices out on the street.  
  
Term was over now and almost everyone was out celebrating. Everyone, that is except the woman who had to get up and be at work by 10 a.m. Ginny growled. No, she was answering a bloody door right now.  
  
A sense of déjà vu hit her upon opening it. There was Harry helping hold up some poor soul who was passed out. Again , the aroma of alcohol was heavy upon them.  
  
"Back again Harry?" Ginny asked in a tired, old voice  
  
Harry looked up for a moment, eyes wide. Then he shook his head as if to clear a thought.  
  
"Sorry, Gin," he said as he entered the flat with the load heavy in his arms. This time, however, instead of the tall gangly red-head of Ron, he was caring a thin blond woman in. "You sounded like Dumbledore for a minute."  
  
"Oh, what a compliment," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "You know when I said you could come here any time I didn't mean you could bring a date or someone you picked up." Ginny grabbed the woman's other arm and helped Harry take the woman into the spare bedroom.  
  
Harry plopped the woman down on the bed and moved some of the blond hair away from her face. Looking down, Ginny saw a slight grin on the face of an old friend.  
  
"Harry, I know you get pissed when you come back from an assignment, but did you have to take Luna with you?" Ginny asked in her best imitation of the voice of a flustered Molly Weasley.  
  
"I'll have you know I did not take her out," he said as they walked into the kitchen and took a seat, the music and voices from outside nearly drowning out his words. "I found her nearly passed out muttering something about if you drink enough Firelands Blanc you see -"  
  
"Dancing green fairies," Ginny finished, smiling.  
  
With pink-spotted vests," Harry added.  
  
"Pink-spotted vests? And what were you drinking Mr. Potter?" Ginny teased.  
  
"Well, that's what I thought she was saying," Harry explained exasperated.  
  
"Yes, she has been trying to prove that for years. I guess the end of term party was excuse enough for another attempt.Do you want some cocoa, Harry?"  
  
"No, Gin," he said with a light smile on his face.  
  
Looking around, he knew that Ginny didn't have very much food or really, once he thought about it, anything else for that matter. He hated that she lived here. It was a dump. He should know, he had lived under a cupboard for years and Ginny's flat was only just above that on the 'places to live' scale. It didn't have a fireplace; Then again, it  
  
didn't have hardly anything other than two beds, a dresser, and the chair and table they were sitting at. If  
  
someone wanted to floo in, they had to do it down at one of the taverns.  
  
He didn't like that she lived alone in beer alley of all places. Who knows what could happen to her here, especially tonight. Merlin, he'd never seen the taverns so packed.  
  
Ginny made herself a cup of cocoa and sat back down. Somewhere outside there was a small explosion- startling her a bit, and causing her to spill a bit of cocoa on the table.  
  
"You'd think I'd be used to explosions, having lived with Fred and George," she muttered under her breath as she  
  
cleaned up the spill.  
  
"Did you have an exam today?" asked Harry softly. He had grabbed his wand when the explosion went off, but  
  
from the cheers outside it probably was just some drunk showing off. He was not going to leave Ginny alone tonight with this crowd outside.  
  
"Oh, just in the class on how dialect affects the usage and strength of charms in Eastern European Society,"  
  
she said, shrugging as she started to take a sip of her cocoa.  
  
Harry cringed inwardly. He had no idea what she was talking about and he was an auror for Gods sakes.  
  
Then a thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Merlin, did we keep you from studying last night?" he asked worried.  
  
"No, no," Ginny said shaking her head. "I could have done that exam in my sleep. Working at a university  
  
preschool, I hear a whole lot of different dialects from children, and thanks to little Edgar McGreggor's  
  
bringing his father's wand for show and tell, I know exactly what dialect can do to certain spells."  
  
A chuckle escaped from Harry's lips. His eyebrows came together for a bit as the thought It seemed almost  
  
foreign for a moment. Maybe it had been too long since he had really laughed. He looked up and saw Ginny smiling softly at him. Her smile caused him to smile wider.  
  
"Are you going to floo home?" she asked curiously. "I think the FAD (Floo Alcohol Detector) will let you  
  
pass tonight."  
  
"Actually I was wondering if it would be okay if I just stayed here again tonight," Harry said in a tone  
  
that let her know he was really not asking for permission, just asking to let her know that he was going to stay there again that night.  
  
"I'm a big girl Harry," Ginny said, as she continued to sip her cocoa with the roar of the crowd getting louder outside. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, but humor me."  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed to the chair in the living room and she wondered if she could convince him to let  
  
her sleep there tonight. Harry caught her looking.  
  
"I don't think so Miss Weasley," he said playfully. "Unless you want a repeat of last night of me finding  
  
you."  
  
A blush crept up Ginny's face. The image of Harry in his boxers and undershirt as well as remembering him  
  
throwing her on the bed caused her cheeks to heat up.  
  
"No, I believe I learned my lesson," she said, trying hard not to have her face turn bright red. "But I do  
  
have to get up in the morning."  
  
"All right then," Harry said, getting up and reaching out to take her hand. "Let's get some sleep then."  
  
Ginny made sure her alarm was set and climbed into bed. She turned to look at Harry as he took off his  
  
shirt. Merlin! He wasn't wearing an undershirt. The blush started to creep back into Ginny's face and she  
  
turned around to face the wall.  
  
She tried to stop her cheeks from turning into a tomato red by breathing slowly. In. Out. In. Out. She felt him as he slid into bed beside her and once again, put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Comfy?" he asked smiling.  
  
She nodded her head, half-afraid to talk. Gods, she was going to have to stop blushing.  
  
He's just a friend. Just a friend, she thought inside her head, squeezing her eyes shut. A momentary lapse in thinking before just shaking her head. You're losing it Gin, she thought right before she realized that she was really quite comfortable.  
  
She drifted off to sleep in the warmth of his arms.  
  
Buzz, beep, buzz, beep, buzz, beep.  
  
Ginny forced her eyes open and sat up. Merlin, she hated to hear that alarm. She was having the nicest  
  
dream that Harry was holding her and they were all snuggled up together. Going to shut off her alarm, she  
  
realized she couldn't quite reach it because there was a body in the way.  
  
Harry was all curled up beside her. His messy jet-black hair was even messier and his arm was draped  
  
around her lap. He must have still been holding onto her when she sat up. Right, it wasn't a dream, she  
  
thought as a broad smile lit up her face. Ginny smiled as she moved some hair away from Harry's face and  
  
whispered to him.  
  
"Harry, I have to shut off the alarm."  
  
Harry grunted, swinging his arm around, hitting the snooze button squarely with a 'bop,' placing his arm back around Ginny's waist, doing all of it without really waking up.  
  
Ginny laughed a bit and once again untangled herself from Harry's tight, but comfortable grasp. She headed out to the kitchen and started making some breakfast. It was just a couple of eggs and some toast, nothing fancy really, but enough for her and Harry. When Luna woke up, Ginny doubted she'd feel like eating.  
  
The buzzer rang at her door, and Ginny knew immediately who it was. Only Fleur, Bill's wife, ever  
  
used the buzzer.  
  
"Hi Fleur," she said opening the door. The petite French woman on the other side smiled and hugged her. "Gin, I need zor 'elp. Vil you teach me how to cook de eggs and de bacon this Sunday? I try to cook de crepes  
  
and de torte, but Bill, he does not seem to like zem," she said in one breath. Fleur had been married to Bill  
  
for a few years now. Her English was better, but she still spoke with an accent.  
  
"Sure, Fleur," Ginny said as she flipped the eggs in the skillet. "Sunday morning, just show up early at Dad's, okay? I'll show you then. I could have told you Bill wouldn't take to crepes."  
  
Ginny put out two plates on the table and turned to get the skillet. She put one egg on a plate and turned to ask Fleur what kind of eggs she would like to learn to make when her sister-in-law slowly grinned mischievously.  
  
"Oh, I did not know I was interrupting," she said, smirking, as she looked over Ginny's shoulders, getting up. "I vill talk to you later Gin. 'ello, 'Arry."  
  
Ginny turned to see Harry standing in her living room with no shirt on, his trousers on but not zipped up. He was stretching and the sunlight hit him perfectly to show off his muscles.  
  
"Fleur, it's not what it looks like," Ginny said hastily as she put the other egg on the plate.  
  
"It iz not my place to think anything," Fleur said, giving a wink and closing the door as she left.  
  
Morning Gin," Harry said sitting down at the table.  
  
"What's for breakfast?"  
  
Ginny sighed. Merlin, both her sister-in-laws must think she and Harry were having a torrid affair. Just because they slept in the same bed for the last couple of nights and they were wearing not that much, didn't mean anything happened. ... Gods, even that sounded bad, Ginny thought to herself as she went back to get the bacon off the stove. 


	3. Sunday morning breakfast

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: I am amazed by the reviews. After two chapters, I have as many reviews as Catalyst had. Wow. This chapter isn't beta read yet, and I will replace it with the beta one when it's done. I also have a companion piece that gives a sneak peak about some things in the next chapter. It's called Two Weeks. Thanks again. ========================================================================  
  
Saturday night Ginny got a night's sleep without any visitors whatsoever. It wasn't exactly a good night's sleep. She kept tossing and turning not being able to get comfortable. For some reason she felt like she should have an arm draped around her waist and something to cuddle up against. Which was ridiculous in her mind. Just because Harry had been there with her the last two nights was no reason why she suddenly didn't feel comfortable sleeping by herself.  
  
Overall, Saturday had gone fine. Harry had eaten, helped her get Luna up and semi-about and then the two of them left. Ginny went to work her lone full day of work from 10 a.m. to 7 p.m. then went about cleaning up her flat before sleeping.  
  
Getting up at 7 a.m. Sunday, she went downstairs to floo home to the Burrow. She was still a bit tired and didn't want to anything to happen if she apparated wrong.  
  
"Dad, I'm home," she yelled coming out of the fireplace. The kitchen was like it had always been at the house. In fact, Ginny thought her father never touched anything other than the same plates, cups and silverware he had always eaten from. Everything was exactly like it had been the day Ginny's mom died.  
  
"Hi honey," Arthur Weasley said coming out of the living room. Her dad's hair was now white and there were more wrinkles in his face than before. He was holding some muggle contraption in his hands. He gave his daughter a hug and sat down at the table.  
  
"Fleur flooed a few moments ago and said she would be here in about a half an hour to help with breakfast," he said. "Are you sure you are up to teaching her?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said getting out the pots and pans from their various nooks and crannies of the house. "Bill can't live on crepes and tortes alone. I'm surprised he hasn't cooked for himself yet. He just didn't eat breakfast when he was single."  
  
Her father nodded his head. "Is there anything new in your life Ginny?" he asked curiously. "Any boyfriends or anything that I should know about?"  
  
Ginny nearly dropped the pan she was holding. Surely he couldn't know about the whole Harry sleepover thing could he? "What makes you ask that Daddy?" she said as sweetly as possible.  
  
"I was just wondering," he said offhandedly as his eyes glassed over a bit. "I don't want you wasting your life away. Molly would have been so happy to know you found yourself a respectable young man to share your life with."  
  
No, just to share my bed with Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Don't worry Dad," Ginny said as she sat the pan down and hugged her father as he sat. "I'm fine and I will bring said young man, when I find him, here for a father critique."  
  
Arthur patted his daughter's hands and smiled. A half hour later the rest of the family rapidly began to floo into the Burrow.  
  
Ginny should have known something was up as soon as both Fleur and Hermione said they wanted to help her out in the kitchen. Teaching Fleur to cook was an interesting adventure, but Ginny was determined not to give up even after the 15th egg yoke was busted. They'd just make scrambled eggs this morning.  
  
"So Ginny," said Hermione slyly. "How is Harry doing?  
  
"Harry?" Ginny choked out as she was rinsing out a pan in the sink. "Fine, I guess."  
  
"Uh huh," Hermione said smirking as she sat the dishes out on the table. "How long have you two been together?"  
  
Ginny dropped the pan. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Vell," Fleur said with a smirk to equal Hermione's on her face. "You two seem very close ven I dropped by yesterday."  
  
"And closer Friday morning when I saw you," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny's cheeks were flaming now. She grabbed a chair and sat down before she died of embarrassment.  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like to either of you honest," she said as sternly as she could at the moment. "He brought Ron in Thursday night and they were both pissed and there was only two beds. I told him to take my and he didn't let me sleep on the chair and that's what happened there."  
  
"Why didn't you just transfigure the table into a couch or bed Gin?" asked Hermione smiling.  
  
"It was past 2 in the bloody morning. I couldn't keep a transfiguration more than an hour in that groggy state, and Harry was in no shape to do it. He would have ended up sleeping on my table in his shirt and boxers."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And he just brought Luna over Friday night. Everyone was partying and I don't think he wanted to leave me alone with all that going on outside."  
  
"Why didn't he transfigure the table then?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "I guess we didn't think of that."  
  
"Non," said Fleur. "You ver too busy looking at hez muscles with no shirt on ,no? And vere is only so much you two can do on a table, no?"  
  
Ginny scrunched up her face in disgust before yelling into the living room where Fred, George, Bill and Ron were talking with her father.  
  
"Bill remind me never to eat at your kitchen table again!" she yelled out.  
  
An embarrassed reply answered followed by some teasing by Fred and George about the reasons why Ginny said that after talking with Fleur.  
  
"Look," said Ginny as sternly as possible. "I know this might sound hard to believe, but it wasn't what it looked like."  
  
"So you and Harry weren't sleeping together?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no," she said quickly. "Yes, we did sleep together, but we did not nor have we ever slept together. I mean Harry's the hero of the wizarding world he should have a model or something not scrawny little me, now can we please get the biscuits out and drop the subject before everyone comes in here to eat?"  
  
"I think ve need a ladies night out tonight Gin," said Fleur as she watched Ginny get the biscuits out of the oven. "Perhaps we could do something fun like a makeover no?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione in a semi-conspiring tone. "We'll drop the subject if you'll come with us and let us do a makeover on you."  
  
"Fine," Ginny said getting up. "Just don't say anything to anyone all right?"  
  
Fleur and Hermione passed a smile and nodded their heads. Little did Ginny know what exactly her two sister-in-laws had in mind for that night. 


	4. Harry's

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews. Only two more chapters after this. Again, this is not beta read. I will replace this chapter with the beta-read one later on. Many of you just asked for me to update ASAP. Thanks again and enjoy.  
  
========================================================================  
  
"Would someone please take the blinding charm off me," Ginny said quite irritated.  
  
She was truly a bit frightened about what was going on. Fleur and Hermione had taken her to a nice spa for part of the day and then had gone back to Bill and Fleur's home. Fleur had given Ginny an outfit (if you could even call it that) "just to try on" that she was currently wearing. It was a very low cut tank top with a black leather-type corset over it and a very short skirt that barely covered her backside while she was sitting.  
  
She was sitting down somewhere in the house, while Fleur and Hermione were doing her makeup and putting her hair up in some strange shape or form. This had been going on for about an hour and the giggles emitting from her sister-in-laws made her think something was up.  
  
"We just have a few more glamour spells," giggled Hermione. Ginny cringed a bit. Hermione never giggled unless humiliation was involved, usually Ron's, but he was nowhere around. This could not be a good sign.  
  
"Oui, glamour spells," snickered Fleur.  
  
"What are you two doing to my hair? I swear if you've transfigured it into anything you'll both be very sorry," Ginny growled out.  
  
"No mon cher, this is all you."  
  
Ginny felt Hermione and Fleur help her get up off the chair and lead her out of the room. A door opened and Ginny felt their grips leave her arms.  
  
"Ready Gin?"  
  
"Ready," she said determined and annoyed.  
  
"Staien unz Harry," she heard Fleur giggle out.  
  
"Finite," Hermione laughed.  
  
Ginny's eyes cleared and she saw her sister-in-laws laughing right before the door shut to Fleur's home with Ginny outside.  
  
"What was that spell Fleur?" Ginny yelled. "Bloody hell, I don't even know what I look like."  
  
Ginny heard Hermione say something and a moment later the door became a mirror. Ginny was shocked. She didn't recognize herself. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun with wisps of curls framing her face. Her makeup was done expertly. It would have looked nice, except with that outfit.  
  
"You made me look like a scarlet woman," Ginny bellowed banging on the door. "Let me in know or else Bill and Ron will not recognize you when I'm done. Let me in! I need to take this stuff off and put on some real clothes."  
  
"Oh no," came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Oui, you must find 'Arry like zat," giggled Fleur.  
  
"Oh no!," Ginny said stomping her foot. "I'll just go home and change."  
  
"I'm afraid you can't do that Gin," Hermione chuckled. "I'm afraid that spell Fleur used insures you won't be able to change a single thing about your appearance until Harry sees you. I think you know the way to his flat."  
  
Ginny was fuming. "Let me in right now before I blow this door wide open."  
  
"Did you forget Gin, your wand's in here?" said Hermione innocently.  
  
Ginny cursed in about ever language she knew before huffing and puffing down the steps. Fine she would go to Harry's flat, he'd see her, have a good laugh and then she'd go home and plot how to get those two conniving witches back.  
  
The weather was warm outside although it was 11:30 at night, which was good because if it wasn't Ginny would be absolutely freezing. Harry lived in a complex just a few blocks from Fleur's and just down the road from Ron and Hermione's. Looking like she did, she was glad it wasn't too far. Way too many people, well men especially, were giving her odd looks.  
  
Finally she got to Harry's door and knocked, and knocked, and knocked. Sighing she realized no one was home. She sat down by his door and waited. There was no way she was going out looking at taverns for him dressed like this.  
  
Around 1 a.m. Harry finally came home. The sight of a very seductive and angry woman waiting by his door greeted him. He had no idea who it was, other than she got through his wards. That meant it was either a Weasley, another aurora or member of the Order. But he was sure he'd never seen her before.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Merlin Harry, thank God you're finally home," the woman said.  
  
"Yes," he said confused.  
  
"You see me in this bloody outfit right?"  
  
"Yes," he said even more confused.  
  
"Good," she said and then pulled her hair out of a bun at the top of her face. As her hair fell down, a flash of recognition crossed Harry's eyes.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Well who else in the bloody hell do you think it was?" she snapped. "Fleur and Hermione put me in this bloody outfit and did my hair and make up. Urg, can I come in and wash this stuff off my face?"  
  
Harry nodded and fumbled with his keys nervously as Ginny continued to rant.  
  
"Then they pushed me out the door and placed an enchantment on me so I couldn't change my clothes, hair or take off this make up until you saw me. My wand was left at Fleur's and I had to walk her dressed like this."  
  
Harry got the door opened and thought to himself to thank Fleur and Hermione for letting him see Ginny like that. Though he wasn't happy that a few other men probably saw her dressed like that walking over here. It was times like this he wished the Ministry would let aurors have fireplaces in their apartments. She could have just flooed over. Of course, only he, Remus and Dumbledore could apparate in, per Ministry rules.  
  
Ginny rushed past him and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Harry sighed as he watched her from the doorway to the bathroom as she scrubbed the makeup off face off. Harry handed her a soft cotton towel as she dried herself off. Ginny really looked beautiful without makeup on.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked.  
  
"A little," she said. "You don't happen to have some clothes around her I could wear do you?"  
  
Harry looked down a bit, holding a smile in. "Why don't you just stay here tonight and then in the morning you can go over to Hermione's I'm sure she'll have something to fit you."  
  
"If I don't transfigure her into a toad first," snapped Ginny.  
  
A laugh erupted from Harry. Ginny looked up to see him in the doorway. The twinkle that had once danced in his eyes before the war was back a little.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear other than this," Ginny said shyly.  
  
"You can have one of my shirts," Harry said disappearing. A second later he was back with a long button up bluish shirt. "Here."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said blushing before she closed the door to the bathroom. Her cheeks warmed up as she sat down. She was going to sleep in Harry's shirt. She sniffed the fabric. Merlin, it even smelled like him. Get a hold of yourself Gin, she thought. Remember Harry is just a friend.  
  
She's just a friend, just a friend Harry kept repeating to himself as he took off his clothes and prepared for bed. Still that little voice continued in his head.  
  
Yes, just a friend who you haven't been able to stop thinking about since Thursday. Just a friend you've slept in the same bed with two nights in a row and couldn't help thinking about on Saturday. Why the hell did I throw her in bed anyway? I was just drunk and she needed to sleep in her own bed. Weasleys can be as stubborn as mules. I'm used to sleeping in rough places. I could have slept on the damn chair. She's just a friend. A friend, whom you just, searched every tavern for when you found out she wasn't home tonight, knowing that you leave on assignment first thing in the morning. Then you come home just to find her sitting on your doorstep.  
  
Harry shook his head and climbed into bed. He turned the television on in his room and lay down. Japanimation was on. He liked watching it, even though it was suppose to be for kids.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said nervously as she came into the doorway.  
  
Harry held his breath. Merlin she looked good wearing his shirt.  
  
Ginny fidgeted with the hem of the shirt. A blush was again making an appearance on her face. She had seen Harry was lying in his bed, no shirt again. He was watching something on television, she couldn't tell what.  
  
"Do you have a pillow I could use to sleep on your couch?" she asked.  
  
"You don't want to go to sleep already do you?" he heard himself ask. "Come on in and watch Japanimation with me."  
  
Harry patted the spot beside him in bed all the while his mind was screaming at him, asking him what he was doing. He saw Ginny fidget in the doorway and for a second he was afraid she wouldn't come.  
  
Ginny sighed. Oh well, she thought, at least I'll get a good night's sleep.  
  
Ginny came over and sat down on the bed before lying down. Harry automatically put his arm around her waist when she was beside him. The both smiled widely as they lay there.  
  
It was around five o'clock when Japanimation when off. Ginny had fallen asleep somewhere through it and Harry had just managed to go to sleep when a pop woke him up.  
  
"Harry what are you doing in bed, oh," came the surprised voice of Remus Lupin after he apparated into Harry's bedroom.  
  
The sound of someone apparating caused Ginny to wake up. Looking at the bed, Remus could make out the figures of Harry and Ginny curled up together with the blankets pulled up to their chins.  
  
"I'll just go in the other room while you get dressed," he said smirking.  
  
"What?" Ginny said confused as she threw the covers off of her. By the look that flashed on his face, Remus didn't think that she and Harry were wearing anything under the covers. Seeing they were dressed made him calm down a bit.  
  
"Uh, this isn't what it looks like," starting Ginny rapidly. It seems she was saying that a lot lately. "My outfit last night was enchanted. I couldn't change until I saw Harry. Honest. It was Hermione's and Fleur's fault, and I didn't want to go home looking like a scarlet woman and Harry said I could sleep here. Oh bloody hell, what time is it? I have to be at work by noon."  
  
Ginny rushed past Remus on her way to look for a clock and to try to find something to wear to Hermione's.  
  
"What do you want Remus?" Harry asked irritated as he pulled his glasses on.  
  
"Well you were late to headquarters, and you have to be at the ministry in well," Remus said looking down at his watch as a smirk played across his face. "Ten minutes to leave on assignment. I was just wondering what was keeping you but I see it was just a lovely redhead. Prongs and Padfoot would be proud."  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"Uh huh," Remus said in a teasing, disbelieving voice.  
  
"You know what? I don't have to explain this," Harry said angrily getting up. "I'll be to work in a couple minutes."  
  
Remus smirked and turned to walk out of the room when Ginny showed up back in the doorway. She had a very short black skirt on that you could barely see under Harry's shirt on her.  
  
"Harry, don't you have any pants I can wear?" she asked. "It just looks like I've got a shirt on. I don't want to do to Hermione's like this.'  
  
"Here," said Remus as he transfigured the skirt into slacks.  
  
"Thank you professor," said Ginny as she rushed to leave the flat.  
  
"That transfiguration will last for a while, won't it?" said a concerned Harry.  
  
"Afraid of someone else seeing her in that little number?" teased Remus.  
  
Harry growled as Remus left the flat laughing. 


	5. Kiss

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: To read about everything that happened between chapter four and five as far as Harry and the Weasley brothers are concerned see the companion piece Two Weeks. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny felt that she was either going to go mad or blow something up. It could be because it had been two weeks since Harry had left on assignment. He hadn't really told anyone else he was going. It was two weeks without any word from him. Two weeks without a goodnight's sleep, and two weeks putting up with bloody annoying older brothers.  
  
Ginny sincerely doubted Professor Lupin would announce to her brothers what he saw. So that just left to others to blame the current situation on. While Fleur and Hermione swore they did say a word to anyone about the circumstances they had found Ginny and Harry in, Ginny was sure someone let the cat out of the bag.  
  
The Monday night after Harry left, came home from work and sat down to rest when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw a highly flustered Ron, who just rushed into her flat and began looking in every room without a word.  
  
"Ronald Wesley!" Ginny shouted, hands on her hips. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?"  
  
After entering the spare bedroom and checking under the bed, Ron had just muttered an apology and apparated out.  
  
On Tuesday night, Bill paid a visit "just to see my favorite sis." He had brought a rather long couch with him. "It's just in case the spare bed's taken," he said.  
  
Wednesday she got an owl from Charlie in Romania asking her how she was doing. Was she sleeping all right? Had she run into any hairy situations lately? It ended with "Is there anything you might want to tell your favorite brother?'  
  
Thursday brought the start of the twins, who would apparate into her flat at all hours of the night yelling, "Surprise!"  
  
By the following Wednesday she changed the wards around her flat so they couldn't apparate in.  
  
That just brought a nice long visit by Ron and Hermione on Friday. There was a lecture on how you should warn people when you change your wards. She guessed Fred and George nearly spliced themselves trying to surprise her. Serves them right.  
  
Today was Saturday and so far there hadn't been any visitors, yet.  
  
Ginny sat down at the kitchen table and opened one of her new textbooks, Decoding Potions, and began to read. She had only gotten to the second line when there was a tap at the window.  
  
"Good Lord what now?" she snapped. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled, seeing Hedwig outside. Ginny rushed to the window and opened it.  
  
"Hello Hedwig, you pretty thing," she said. Harry's owl nipped at her affectionately then extended its leg. She took the note and Hedwig took off immediately. Ginny felt silly as she yelled for it to come back and get a snack first, but Hedwig was long gone.  
  
Shrugging, Ginny closed the window and unrolled the parchment. Harry's masculine scrawl could be seen distinctively on the page.  
  
Ginny,  
  
I just got back and was wondering if you wanted to come over. I don't fell like going out tonight. I was thinking that maybe we could just watch the telly and make a night out of it if you want.  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny smiled, folded up the parchment and put it in her pocket. It was a little odd that Harry wanted to stay in, usually he was out in the taverns when he came back from assignment. Right now, though, Ginny didn't care as she went to pack an overnight bag.  
  
She had just thrown a T-shirt into the bag when she heard two pops then a "surprise" outside her front door.  
  
"Gin we can just pick your lock you know," came Fred's voice.  
  
"Right," George said as she heard a large clunk.  
  
Irritated Ginny sighed and decided just to apparate now to Harry's building and avoid her idiotic brothers.  
  
"You came," said Harry happily as he opened the door to his flat to greet Ginny.  
  
She just threw her arms around him and gave him a long hug. Harry held her close to him. The smell of her apple shampoo filling his senses.  
  
"I missed you too," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Ginny smiled softly and released him as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"My brothers are morons," she stated as Harry started to laugh. Merlin did she love that sound. She didn't hear it nearly enough.  
  
"Come no and sit down and tell me all about it," Harry said leading her to the couch in his living room.  
  
Ginny and Harry had been sitting in his living room talking for hours. They sat on opposite ends of his plush tan couch just laughing away. Ginny was amazed that Harry wasn't at all worried about what her brothers seemed to think. In fact, he was laughing the whole thing off.  
  
"Then they say 'Gin we can just pick the lock,'" she was telling him. "And I thought, 'bloody hell not again' and just apparated here. I even forgot my bag."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure we can find something suitable for you to wear," Harry said slyly.  
  
"I'm sure you can Mr. Potter," Ginny teased back. "Are you trying to make me a scarlet woman?"  
  
Harry laughed before getting up and going to his room. He came back a minute later holding a shirt for her.  
  
"You can change into this," he said. "I'm going to get ready for bed myself. Would you like something to eat before sleeping? I've got some chocolate around here."  
  
"Sure Harry."  
  
Ginny went to change and when she came back Harry was in his under shirt and boxers. He was standing in the kitchen, where she could see him. She sat down on the couch and waited for him to come out.  
  
She laughed as he sat down a plate of chocolates in front of her. He had placed all the chocolate covered caramels on his side. The two had talked some more and eaten about all of the chocolates when Harry realized they needed milk. He sat down the last caramel piece that he had had in his hand and went to the kitchen.  
  
Ginny looked down at the caramel piece. It looked really delicious, and it would taste wonderful in her coffee tomorrow morning. Maybe Harry wouldn't notice it was missing she thought quickly. She took a napkin off the table and wrapped the caramel up.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing?" asked Harry standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. He held two glasses of milk in his hand.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said quickly hiding the chocolate in her hands.  
  
"Nothing?" he said sitting the two glasses down at the table before his eyes glanced at the plate that held the chocolates. "Give me the caramel Gin."  
  
"What caramel?" she asked innocently.  
  
"The one in your hand," he said rolling his eyes back.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Come on Gin," he pleaded as he stepped closer to her. "You know I love caramels. Let me have it."  
  
Ginny smirked then dashed away from Harry. "You'll have to catch me first," she yelled out.  
  
That began a chase throughout Harry's flat that finally ended when he tackled Ginny in the bedroom, causing them both to fall upon the bed.  
  
Ginny was smiling. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Her chest hurt from laughing so much. Merlin, she didn't remember the last time she had this much fun.  
  
Harry had her hands trapped above her head, and he was smiling down at her. The caramel seemed to be almost entirely forgotten. They were both smiling and breathing heavy from all the running and laughing.  
  
"Well you caught me," Ginny said as she tried to catch her breath. "Now what are you going to do with me?"  
  
Harry's expression changed. A serious look crossed his face, but then it was replaced by a light smile as he lowered his lips onto hers. 


	6. What it iswhat it looks like

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Here's the conclusion. It's not beta read. I will repost when it is. I want to thank you all very much for reviewing and reading my story. I really appreciate it. I am not completely sure what my next story will be about. Currently my idea's aren't H/G, but that could change. Thanks again. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
As Harry deepened the kiss, he tangled one of his hands in Ginny's hair. Merlin, she tasted like chocolate from earlier.  
  
Ginny, meanwhile, felt she was very much like the caramel that had just dropped from her hand. She was melting -- melting from Harry's kisses and his touch. She brought her hands down to run them through his hair. She could feel one of his hands in her hair too. It wasn't until the weight shifted on the bed that she realized Harry's other hand was on her hip under her shirt. Shocked, she broke off the kiss.  
  
Harry looked like a little boy who just lost his puppy as her lips left his.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin," he said dejectedly as he moved to sit upright on the bed. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"You didn't scare me Harry," she said sitting up. "I was just a bit shocked."  
  
"You were scared that first night," he said looking down, not really listening, "when I threw you in bed. I saw it. I don't know why I did that. I was drunk, but I have been drunker before. I think, maybe, I've wanted you in my bed for awhile, sleeping beside me."  
  
"Wh-What?" Ginny said in disbelief.  
  
"Then you got me addicted," he said turning to look at her. "All it took was one night with you next to me, and I knew I always would want to wake up next to you."  
  
Ginny smiled as he continued. Harry started to babble and she couldn't think of anything more romantic then his ramblings at that moment.  
  
"I tried to stay away from you that Saturday before I left. I didn't get any sleep at all. That Sunday night I went looking for you. I went to your flat, the taverns, even the university, and I came home to find you here waiting looking like, Merlin," he flustered.  
  
Ginny giggled and Harry turned back to her. He cupped the side of her face in his hands and leaned in toward her.  
  
"You know when I was on assignment, I broke a silencing charm in my sleep yelling for you to come to bed? About gave our whole unit away, because I couldn't consciously or unconsciously keep you out of my head, Gin. God, you don't know what you are doing to me."  
  
Ginny smiled and then learned in and kissed Harry softly on the lips. She rested her forehead against his and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I was scared because I had never slept in the same bed as a man before, and I was shocked because of where your hand was earlier."  
  
A perplexed look was plastered on Harry's face as he spoke. "You mean you haven't?"  
  
Ginny shook her head no.  
  
"What about Michael or Dean or what's his name? Evan?"  
  
"No. They wanted to, but I didn't think I was ready."  
  
"What about now?" Harry asked gently.  
  
"Now," Ginny said lying back in bed and pulling Harry down with her. "Now I think I haven't had a good night's sleep since you left my bed, and now that you're back I plan on taking full advantage of it."  
  
Harry grinned broadly before turning off the lights.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Why were there always people knocking on the door? Ginny thought as she strained to open her eyes. Harry's room was still dark, having no windows in it. His alarm clock said it was a quarter until 10 in the morning. Ginny just smiled as she felt Harry's arm wrapped around her waist, as she went to snuggle back down in bed.  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
"Harry," she said softly, pushing the hair from his face. "Love, someone's at the door."  
  
"They'll go away," he muttered pulling her closer and kissing her neck, causing Ginny to giggle.  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
"Go away," Harry yelled toward the other room.  
  
That just increased the pace of the knocking. Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.  
  
"Maybe I'll just get the door," Ginny said smiling as she slipped off the bed and pulled on a shirt from the floor.  
  
"Tell them to go away and come back to bed," Harry muttered from somewhere under the covers.  
  
Gingerly, Ginny walked into the other room. She was a little sore from the night before and was thinking about how nice a warm bath sounded. Maybe she'd have one after she went back to bed for awhile.  
  
Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.  
  
"Coming!" Ginny yelled as she unlocked Harry's door and swung it open to reveal her entire family, with the exception of Charlie on the other side. They did not look amused. In fact, her brothers look murderous.  
  
"Ginny, you're all right," her father said relieved as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked confused.  
  
"We were just worried that's all," George said in a slightly agitated tone. "It's not everyday our sister misses a longstanding engagement."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's 10 a.m. Sunday morning, Gin," Hermione answered smirking.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said suddenly remembering the weekly family breakfast. "Well, let's just make it brunch today. Fleur and Hermione can begin cooking, and I'll be there in a little bit, 'kay?" she said as she went to close the door on them.  
  
Ron stuck out his arm to block the door.  
  
"Where's Harry, Gin?" he asked the anger rising in his voice.  
  
At the sound of his name, Harry's voice echoed in from the bedroom.  
  
"Who was it Gin? And are you coming back to bed or not?"  
  
Ginny managed to keep her blush down to a minimum and was glad she had closed the door to the bedroom when she stepped out. If not, her entire family would be able to see in there.  
  
"The cavalry has arrived," Ginny yelled back at him.  
  
"What?" Harry said as he opened the door to the bedroom. He had donned some black sweatpants, but that was all. He pulled on his glasses, took one look in the doorway and his a lump formed in his throat.  
  
"Hi everybody," he said nervously.  
  
A wicked grin crossed Ginny's face as she looked at him. She proceeded to walk over to him and said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'll let you deal with the questions today Love. I'm going to take a bath. I'm still a little sore from last night."  
  
With that said she swatted him on the behind before making her way to the bathroom.  
  
Flabbergasted, Harry turned around to see the whole Weasley family in the doorway. He survived Voldemort, he could survive four angry brothers couldn't he?  
  
"Uh, why don't you all come in and make yourselves comfortable?" he asked nervously.  
  
In the bathroom Ginny hummed to herself while soaking in the tub, not paying a bit of attention to the voices in the other room.  
  
And somewhere in heaven, two mothers smiled for their children's new found happiness while Prongs and Padfoot laughed at a sputtering son and godson as he tried to explain "things" to his future father-in-law and four very irate older brothers. 


End file.
